RK Truths
by Kurama's rose girl
Summary: I get to be a psychiatrist!:) Doesn't sound good yet? How about the RK team admiting emotions for each other? This is a minor Comedy.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

RK Truths  
  
Chapter 1: And so it begins  
  
There I was. In Japan, 1878. I was standing at the door of the Kamiya dojo. My work was cut out for me. I knocked and the door opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" said a girl around 17 years of age. She had long black hair. Her name was Kaoru Kamiya. She was the owner of this Dojo.  
  
"Yes actually, I am here to speak with your self, Mr. Kenshin Himura, Megumi Tekani, Sanosuke Sagara, and Yahiko Myoujin." I answer her.  
  
She looks concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," I say, "Not at all. I am a psychiatrist. I am here to speak to you all."  
  
"I'll go get them. Would you like to wait inside?" She asks.  
  
"Yes thank you." I walk inside. Kaoru leaves to go get the others.  
  
When the others got there Sanosuke was the first to talk. "So. what's this all about anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Miss. umm, I'm sorry I never got your name." Kaoru said.  
  
My name is Dr. Leslie Morgan Wood." I told them. "You all may call me Leslie."  
  
"She says she is a psychiatrist."  
  
"A "psychiatrist"?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yes." I tell them. "It appears to me you all could use a little counseling."  
  
"But you haven't even met us before!" Yahiko pointed out.  
  
"Well, we have never met in person, but I know you all well."  
  
Sano was apparently still thinking over me being a psychiatrist. "A psychiatrist huh? I don't know about every one here, but I don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo."  
  
"Rooster head is such an idiot." Yahiko said coolly.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Cut it out you two! Lets hear what Leslie has to say." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru. Then I will continue. I have reason to believe you all could use a bit of counseling." I told them.  
  
"What!?!" Yahiko must have taken my comment as an insult based on his reaction.  
  
"You see," I tried to make them understand this was not necessarily a bad thing. "Every one could use a little bit of counseling. It promotes self-confidence, and teaches you things about your self. And it will be free and will last little more than a few days.."  
  
"Did you say free?" asked Sano.  
  
Every one sweat dropped.  
  
"Why is this free, may I ask?" asked Kenshin.  
  
I love the way Kenshin talks. Kenshin talks in almost poetry.  
  
"Well, You all did save Japan." I pointed out.  
  
Kaoru looked turned Kenshin for help. "Do you think we should try Kenshin?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't think it could hurt, that I don't." he replied.  
  
"Okay then Leslie," Kaoru said. "I think we will try it."  
  
"Speak for yourself! Psychiatrists mess up your mind!" It was Sano who said this.  
  
"That's ridicules!" Megumi announced.  
  
Yahiko got an idea. "You know, I think Sano really could use some therapy."  
  
-_- "He's going." Said Yahiko, Megumi, and Kaoru in unison.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Okay! chapter one is up! I hope you like it! Don't worry! More funny to come!  
  
Warning: Next chapter I kind of stretch a psychiatrist's capability's. Believing every thing you read could be lethal.(Joke) Believe it only if you are an idiot. Well then D'accord! Wait a minute. did I just speak French? I hate French! Ahhh!!! *goes on a mad rampage destroying every thing in site* 


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter 2: Departure  
  
There was a flash of light. Kenshin let out an "Oro!" as we found our selves in my living room.  
  
"What did you do?!? Where are we?" Sano was scanning the room in horror.  
  
"You are all at my house. This is where you all will be staying while your counseling takes place." I told them.  
  
"But how did we get here?" Megumi asked.  
  
"You see," I explained "Us psychiatrists have magical powers."  
  
"Black magic I tell you! It's black magic!!!" Sano says hysterically.  
  
Yahiko had had enough from Sano. "Shut-up already! You are giving me a head ache!"  
  
"Why did you take us here Leslie?" Koaru asks.  
  
"I work better in familiar surroundings."  
  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
"How long will we be here, may I ask?" Kenshin asks me.  
  
"You may be here any time from a few days to a week. Don't worry, time passes quickly."  
  
"Famous last word." says Yahiko grimly.  
  
"I think the rooster head should go first. I think he could use it most." Suggests Megumi.  
  
"No! Don't leave me alone with Leslie! She'll mess up my mind!!!" Sano begged.  
  
"She can't possibly make it any worse than it is." Megumi says.  
  
No, I think trying to talk to him now would be pointless. He needs to calm down first." I told them.  
  
Sano let out a sigh of relief. "That was close!" he said.  
  
"Okay, Yahiko would you like to go first?" I asked him.  
  
"Umm.. Sure." He looked a little nervous.  
  
"Please follow me to my office." I told him.  
  
We walked down the hall to my office.  
  
-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^- ^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-  
  
Author's note: I'm soooooooooo sorry! It took me forever to finally get myself typing! I'll do better next time! I promise!!!! Usually I update every 2-3 days. I'll do better next time. Thank you reviewers. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
Thank you PraiseDivineMercy, Ivy Raine, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, trueyamigirlfriend, & Takuni .  
  
I will update very soon. Plus I will thank everyone who ever reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3: Session one, Yahiko

Chapter 3: Meeting one, Yahiko  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked me.  
  
I sighed. "Yahiko, I can tell you hide emotions from Koaru. The others too, but lets start with her." I said.  
  
"What do you mean by hiding emotions?"  
  
"Maybe you think of her as a sister?" I suggested.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Then why do you call he names like hag?" I asked.  
  
"Because she's a hag! Well, not really that she's ugly or anything.."  
  
-_- "Then why?" I asked him.  
  
"Hey, you aren't about to go back and tell the others every thing I say are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
I sigh again. "I can't do that as much as I'd like to. Psychiatrists are sworn to secrecy of their patients." I told him.  
  
"Good." He said.  
  
"Okay then, so how do you feel about Koaru?" I asked him. Again.  
  
"I guess she is kind of like a sister- maybe a little."  
  
"She is?" (I'm trying to get some more information out of him)  
  
"What's with all the stupid questions?" he asked.  
  
"This Yahiko, is what us psychiatrists do."  
  
"Well, it's really annoying." He said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, you say she's like a sister to you?" I ask.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Well, why is she like a sister to you?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know!!!"  
  
I sweat drop. How can I get through to him? He doesn't want to communicate.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, how about Sano?" I suggest.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, good qualities. Not bad ones, if we listed flaws we could be here a while."  
  
"What ever. Okay, so what is good about Sano.?"  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Hmmm.." (He is still thinking)  
  
"Nothing yet?" I ask.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I sweat drop. "Here, let me help. Has he ever backed down from a fight?"  
  
"Well, I guess not maybe he should sometimes. He always gets beat up."  
  
"So," I said. "He's brave?"  
  
"I guess. He has a hard head so he never gives up."  
  
"Okay." I say.  
  
Anything else you want to know about the rooster head?" he asked me.  
  
"You two fight allot. Do you two really hate each other? Be honest."  
  
"No, not really. He is a pain. We fight like brothers would." He said.  
  
"Good, now "like brothers" you say?" I said.  
  
You are changing what I say into something else." -_-  
  
"Well, I'm trying to make you see why you said that." I said to him.  
  
He was stubborn. I was already tired from using "truth" power. One of my psychiatrist powers. (O.o) Truth took allot of work and wasn't always effective. It did help though.  
  
"Okay." He was a little annoyed.  
  
I moved on. "From my impression of what you have said, and what I've seen is you two share brotherly affection."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
This kid was thick headed. "Try and listen to what I'm saying to you."  
  
He sighed. "I guess he's an okay guy."  
  
( "Good, that's the response I wanted to hear."  
  
"Are we done?" he asked me.  
  
"Almost. Maybe you should try expressing your feelings differently?" At this point I used a large amount of my second power.  
  
My second power was impressionism. I could make the activities or things said in a session stick in a patient's mind afterwards. It took a fair amount of effort, but was not difficult to do.  
  
"We'll discuss more in our next meeting." I said to him.  
  
"We done?"  
  
"Yep." I told him. "Now we can have dinner."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
I told him we were having Chinese. He had no complaints except one.  
  
"As long as it's not Koaru's cooking."  
  
"Is her cooking really that bad?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay then." I walked him down to where the others were waiting.  
  
"So, what did she do to your brain?" Sano asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That's all he said. No sassy remark, just a simple "nothing". Maybe my work did pay off.  
  
The others seemed to notice the lack of the remark too. They all looked surprised. But none so much as Sano. He looked terrified.  
  
"What did she do to your mind!?! You can't be Yahiko!" He said it terror.  
  
"Yes I am you idiot! No one ever seems to tell when I'm trying to be nice!!!" Yahiko looked steamed.  
  
There went all the work I had done in that meeting. I guess it is hard to keep peace with Sano. "Okay, I will have another meeting with one of you after dinner."  
  
"The food's probably poisoned." said Sano coolly.  
  
"Shut-up already!" said Megumi. We were all tired of hearing Sano's comments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: See? I'm doing better at updating. I told you I was good about that. I have many reviews! I am pleased. More please! (Gee I'm selfish)  
  
Special reviewing thanks: Thank you trueyamigirlfriend, Seals Destroy, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, PraiseDivineMercy, Ivy Raine, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & last but not least, Takuni. And yes I personally list every one who reviews as a special thanks. I have 11 reviews! I'm so happy! Please read my other fics. I like them. Other people like them. They are mostly anime crossovers. Review. Now Please. ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting two, Kaoru

Chapter 4: Meeting two, Kaoru  
  
I had just finished explaining what a TV was when Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"How long will miss Kaoru's meeting be may I ask?"  
  
Kaoru looked at him questionably.  
  
"Only about an hour." I answered.  
  
"Well, it's been nice knowing you Kaoru," says Sano.  
  
"Sano, would you give it a rest already?" said Megumi in an irritated voice.  
  
"Fine! But when you all die or get your brains messed up don't blame me." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay then, I'm ready Leslie." Kaoru said.  
  
"Alright then. Follow me." I told her.  
  
We walked down to my office. I pulled out my note pad to take notes.  
  
"Now, where do I start?" I thought. "Is there any thing you want to start out with?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing in particular," she answered.  
  
"All right then." Darn, I can't think of a good starting place. The obvious might not be the best place to start. I guess I have no choice. "We will talk about the feelings for those around you first."  
  
"Okay," she said somewhat nervously.  
  
I thought this would be a good point to read her mind.  
  
Mind reading was my third power. It was extremely difficult. It rarely worked, and usually all you got was emotions as a response to all your effort.  
  
On this particular occasion all I got was an image and some emotion. The image was a picture of the Kenshin-gumi standing together. It was a memory. But all that was focused in the image was Kenshin. The emotion was that of love & of fear that he didn't love her back.  
  
I knew Kenshin loved her, but both Kenshin and Kaoru were shy about this kind of thing. It would be my job to give her clues he liked her and vise versa. It would be difficult with the others around. I hated to approach something so big at our first meeting but if I didn't Kaoru would suffer from not knowing.  
  
"Kaoru, how do you feel about Kenshin honestly?"  
  
She had been dreading this question. It's always hard to admit feeling for someone you love. There was a long silence.  
  
"He is everything." There was another gap of silence while I waited for her to continue. "I was so sad before he came. And he saved my life. I don't think I could live without him."  
  
"You are doing good. What else?" I asked.  
  
"It's just." She broke off.  
  
"Please continue." I said. This sounded kind of mean but it was the only way to put it.  
  
A little push was all she needed. I little of my truth power and what she had been dying to say for so long came out.  
  
"I love him! It's just what if he doesn't love me back? What if he just thinks me a child? What if I don't deserve him him- What if. just what if." At this time she began to cry.  
  
"It's okay." I said as I sat next to her. She soon after stopped crying and looked at me.  
  
"I had no idea that it would come out like that." She said as she wiped off her tears.  
  
You are a strong person to let that much pain pile up like that. You will find it easier to live now that's it's gone. You will feel better soon I promise." I said.  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that." She was beginning to blush.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, that's what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Thank you." she said. She was probably thinking over whether or not Kenshin had feelings for her.  
  
"I think I know something that will cheer you up." I said.  
  
She looked at me questionably.  
  
"I'm not positive, but I'm awful sure Kenshin has feelings for you." I told her.  
  
She looked in my eyes for a trace of falseness in my words.  
  
"Just look a little closer and you will see it." I told her. I looked at my watch. The meeting was almost over.  
  
(boy time flies when you are enjoying reading a fic :-D )  
  
"The meeting is almost over," I told her. "Lets just relax for the extra few minutes. You can ask me some questions."  
  
"Okay. Not to sound rude or anything, but how old are you?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm 14."  
  
"You mean you're a psychiatrist at age 14?!?" she asks.  
  
"Yep. I'm a prodigy. I have advanced psychiatrist powers."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
  
"No, that's all."  
  
"Well, the meetings over. Let's go meet up with the others." I said.  
  
"Sure. Okay"  
  
We walked down to the other room. "Remember, just look a little closer." I told her.  
  
When we entered the room Kenshin saw that Kaoru had been crying and stood up quickly.  
  
"Are you okay miss Kaoru?" he asked quickly. He looked concerned.  
  
Kaoru looked over at me and smiled. She saw it. That little hint of affection.  
  
"See?" I asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The others looked confused. Especially Kenshin.  
  
():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():-D():- D():-D():-D()  
  
Author's note: I'm Sorry!!!!!!! I will do better. Wait a minute. I've said that before o____O Akk! I must be more loyal to my word! Must update more often! I'm sorry! I have written the next chapter already, but it is not typed yet.  
  
Thank you Spin of Doom, Chocolate covered Videl, dark-luv-dove, Ivy Raine, RoseoftheDesert, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, trueyamigirlfriend, Seals Destroy, PraiseDivineMercy, & Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni.  
  
I love reviews! Give me reviews! Please! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5: One roof, six victims

Chapter 5: One roof, six victims  
  
-_- "I'm fine Sano," Kaoru said for the tenth time.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again quizzically.  
  
"Sano, I'm sure miss Kaoru is fine." Said Kenshin.  
  
"But she looked like she had been crying Kenshin! Don't you get it?"  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Maybe I should show you all to where you will be sleeping?" I suggested.  
  
Kaoru, relieved to have me change the subject said "Of coarse."  
  
"Unfortunately I only have two extra bed rooms. So, 3 of you are going to have to sleep on the floor or on one of the couches or something." I told them. "Well, Megumi and Kaoru can sleep in the extra bed rooms, and the boys can sleep on the floor or couch or chair."  
  
Yahiko and Sano in unison both say "Darn."  
  
We walk down the hallway to the first room. "This one can be Megumi's." I said.  
  
It was a green room with two windows. It had two dressers and a bed in the corner.  
  
"This is a bed. Here we sleep on these instead of floor mats." I tell them. (I know this sounds awful basic, but they really may not have seen one before. I don't know, I don't exactly live in Japan in the 1800's.)  
  
"And where exactly is "here"?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"You are currently in Cincinnati Ohio." I told them.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"It's in the United States." I say.  
  
"Oh! Yes the United States!" says Sano.  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"Where is that?" Sano asks.  
  
We all "face fault" or "anime fall". (Where you fall over due to a dumb comment.)  
  
We walked upstairs and turned left.. "This is where Kaoru can sleep." I said.  
  
It was a cream colored room with a star bordering. It had one dresser and a bed beneath the window.  
  
"Across the hall is my room." I told them.  
  
My room was purple with 2 dressers. (I have a lot of junk) It had one window, and a bed on the left side. It has a sword hanging by the closet door.  
  
We went back downstairs. I pulled out three sleeping bags from the hall closet for Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin.  
  
"Okay, here are your sleeping bags." I said as I handed them to them.  
  
"I get the chair!" said Yahiko.  
  
"I get the sofa." Said Sano.  
  
Kenshin was left standing in the middle of the room holding his sleeping bag.  
  
"Well, I guess Kenshin get the floor tonight." I said. "Maybe tomorrow you all can trade off. I'm going to bed everyone. Goodnight!"  
  
_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-Later_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_- *_-*_-  
  
(Kenshin's POV)  
  
Kenshin couldn't sleep. He had a headache.  
  
I have to get some fresh air. Perhaps the roof will give me a place to lay down. He walked to the deck outside. Being an expert jumper he quickly had himself on the roof.  
  
It's beautiful tonight. Not a cloud in the sky. But the stars aren't bright. Are we really so far away that the stars have dimmed?  
  
There was a rustle in the tree next to the roof. He looked over to find the source of the noise.  
  
"Lady Kaoru? What are you doing up so late?" he asked her.  
  
"I heard you walking around downstairs. Then I heard you come up here." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I couldn't sleep is all. What are you up for Kenshin?"  
  
He looked up. "I was just admiring the stars."  
  
"They are so beautiful tonight." she said looking up.  
  
Kenshin looked up. They are nice. but not nearly as beautiful as Kaoru. No, I mustn't think such things. she is far to wonderful for me. Yet I love her so much.  
  
(Changes back to my POV)  
  
He looked at Kaoru for a moment then looked away.  
  
I could see all this through the binoculars I was using in the tree next to the roof.  
  
"Boy they're slow." Says a voice from behind me.  
  
"Akk! What are you doing up here Yahiko?" I Ask.  
  
"We're spying, just like you." Says Sano.  
  
"Where did you two- Why are you- Oh, forget it." -_- When did they get up here? For indeed I did not know they were behind me. "Go away. I'm the only one aloud to spy on them. Buzz off."  
  
"Listen Leslie, we have as much right to be up here as you do." Yahiko said stubbornly.  
  
"You know," I said. "I don't think this branch can hold much more weight-"  
  
"You know, if I were sir ken, I wouldn't be too happy you were spying on my," Megumi said as she popped up behind us.  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Oh no.." I said as the branch gave way.  
  
We all let out various yells as the branch falls.  
  
"What on earth.?" said Kaoru as she heard us yell.  
  
THUD!!!  
  
"Lucky Sano broke our fall."  
  
@_@ "Owie." said Sano.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru look over the edge of the roof down at us. We are all in a pile with Sano on the bottom, his eyes spinning.  
  
"What were you all doing in that tree? Were you spying or something?" asked Kaoru down to us.  
  
"It was their idea1' we all said at once with each of us pointing to someone else there. Kenshin and Kaoru sweat dropped.  
  
(My cat had snuck up behind Kenshin) "Meow!" it says loudly.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin says as he looses his balance and falls over the edge of the roof.  
  
THUD!  
  
Kaoru looks down at him. "Kenshin! Are you okay-Ekk!" She had just lost her balance.  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his stupor just in time to see Kaoru falling towards him. He jumps up and catches her, but in the process is slammed against the ground again.  
  
Kenshin says "Oro." @____@  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin, are you okay? Say something!" Kaoru yells desperately as she shakes him.  
  
"Orooooo."  
  
Author's note: Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews!!!!! I love you all! I'm actually popular! Well, maybe a little. lol Thank you! But I need help! What will Sano say in his Session? What will Megumi say? Please help! Here is the pairings I will be using: Kenshin-Kaoru  
& Megumi-Sano Thank you Spin Of Doom, trueyamigirlfriend, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love- Kenshin, KC1, HZero, deity of death1, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's love, Chocolate covered Videl, dark-luv-dove, Ivy Raine, Seals Destroy, PraiseDivineMercy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni.  
  
See how much beter I'm doing about updating? But with out help it could ba a whil before I update. ( So help. Or else. And review. Or else. Please! ^- ^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Gwen’s entrance

Chapter 6: Gwen's entrance  
  
"I'm happy to report there are no broken bones." Megumi says.  
  
"That's good." I say. I was beginning to wonder about Sano. He did after all have three people land on him.  
  
"Are you sure my backs not broken?" Sano asks holding his back with one hand.  
  
"Quit being such a wuss." Megumi told him.  
  
"Hey! You're not the one to have three people fall off a roof on to your back!" Sano yelled back.  
  
Kenshin tried to prevent a fight. "Now, now." He said. "Lets not get carried away."  
  
He was probably wondering what we were all doing in the tree to begin with. About why we would be spying on him and Kaoru.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"It's about 12:55am." I told him.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Holy cow!" Gwen is coming home at nine! We've got to be up by then!" I said in a panic. "Every one! Go back to bed!"  
  
(The next morning)  
  
I was making breakfast when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Yahiko said, eager to see who Gwen was.  
  
Before I could stop him he had opened the door.  
  
There she stood. My chibi (means small or young, in this case young) She stood at about Yahiko's height, and was 11 years old.  
  
Yahiko and Gwen stared at each other for a second.  
  
"Move over kid." Gwen told Yahiko.  
  
"I'm not a kid little girl!" he yelled.  
  
"There they go." I say and sigh. Rivals from the beginning- and to think they only just met.  
  
Every one just watched as Yahiko and Gwen commenced in their name- calling.  
  
"You moron!" Gwen yelled.  
  
"Ugly!" Yahiko countered.  
  
"Freak of nature!" they bath yelled in unison.  
  
"Oro- do you think we should try to stop them?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No," I told him. "We wouldn't be able to if we tried."  
  
"Good point." Said Sano.  
  
We all sat down to breakfast while Gwen and Yahiko continued calling each other names. When breakfast was over, they both stopped calling each other names for an unknown reasons.  
  
"Gwen, did you have fun at your sleep over party thing?" I asked her.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but not sound came. We then under stood why they had stopped fighting.  
  
"They went hoarse." I said.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well, okay then, I guess I'd better prepare for the next meeting then." I said.  
  
"Who's going?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." I told her.  
  
Gwen would have asked, "Who's gone already?" but of course she was still hoarse.  
  
I understood what she had tried to say and answered, "Yahiko and Kaoru have already gone. Now there is Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano left."  
  
She replied with a non-existent "Oh."  
  
"Sano, would you like to go next?" I asked him.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's a shame it's not Sano who went hoarse." Megumi said.  
  
"Yes." I said rubbing my ears. I thought about who would go next. Definitely not Kenshin, he would be wondering about why I was spying. Either Megumi or Sano. Who would it be?  
  
"Now. who wants to go?" I asked.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Author's note: Writer (Me): Ahh! Get off me you evil writer's block! Writer's block: *chewing on the writer's leg* Grrr! Me: Someone help! knshn4eva & trueyamigirlfriend: We'll save you! *beat off writers block with a stick* Me: Yay! My heros!^^ (stick is actually ideas for what the characters say in their sessions to come)  
  
Thank you all! I'm so happy! I can't believe I have 44 reviews! I'm not really that good am I? I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you: trueyamigirlfriend, Spin of Doom, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Rissi-Sama, pure-adept-inualex, knshn4eva, Ivy Raine, Snow white Hyatt, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, dark-luv-dove, Ivy Raine, Seals Destroy, PraiseDivineMercy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for reviewing!!!! Thank you all so much!  
  
Special thanks to: Sotianiya, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, & pure-adept-inualex for having me on their favorite author's list.  
  
Read my story "Morgan's guide to Stupid Quotes" on fictionpress.com please! My pen name is: Morgan Wood  
  
Review! Now! Please! Or else! 


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting three, Sano

Chapter 7: Meeting 3, Sano  
  
Everyone looked at Sano.  
  
"Who? Me?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes you. Who else?" Megumi said.  
  
Sano looked terrified. "No! I don't want! Can't she go?" he pointed to Megumi.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to think it's your turn, so you're going." I told him.  
  
Sano started quivering.  
  
"Follow me please." I said to him.  
  
Sano didn't budge.  
  
I sweat dropped. "Ummm. could someone please help me get him down the hallway please?" I asked. "Umm.. Kenshin?"  
  
"Okay." Kenshin said. "Umm. come along Sano." And so Kenshin commenced pushing the struggling Sano down the hallway.  
  
"No! Don't make me go!" Sano begged desperately.  
  
Yahiko smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but of course no voice came.  
  
Gwen tried to laugh at Yahiko, but no sound came.  
  
"Well, anyway, come along Sano. We don't want to keep Leslie waiting." Kenshin said.  
  
Sano looked terrified. "Please just leave me here! I don't want to get brain washed!" T-T  
  
When we finally got Sano into my office I thanked Kenshin and locked the door because Sano kept trying to get out.  
  
"Okay Sano. What should we talk about first?" I asked him.  
  
"We aren't going to talk about anything! I'm getting out of here!" He lunged at the window.  
  
I tried to warn him, but it was too late.  
  
THUD!  
  
@__@ "Ouchie." he said as his head collided with the window.  
  
"That's extra thick glass." I told him. "Like the kind at research labs."  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! She's going to use me for testing! Someone help me!" he yelled.  
  
I sweat dropped. "Ummm.. Sano, I didn't say that."  
  
A large lump had appeared on the top of Sano's head. This would look awful strange after Sano would no doughtily run screaming after the meeting was over.  
  
"Sano, why do you think I'm going to brain wash you?"  
  
"Cause things and people that have to do with this kind of thing are evil." He answered.  
  
I sweat dropped. "What kind of things?"  
  
"Trains! Cameras! Psychiatrists!"  
  
"Ummm. okay." I said. This was going to be a very awkward meeting.  
  
"They are evil." he said and shivered.  
  
I sweat dropped. "What is worst for you?" I asked.  
  
"Umm. That would be cameras." He said. And shivered again.  
  
"What? You mean these?" I held up an old fashioned camera.  
  
He screamed and jumped behind his chair.  
  
The only way I could help him get over his ridicules fears, was to have him get used to them. It would be hard. Very hard.  
  
"You are trying to steel my soul!" he yelled.  
  
"No, I'm trying to explain that it's harmless."  
  
"Evil!" he yelled and ducked behind the chair again.  
  
"Sano, where on earth did you hear that camera's steel your soul?" I asked him.  
  
"A very reliable source." He answered simply.  
  
"What kind of a reliable source?" I asked him.  
  
"Some drunk guy at the gambling hall."  
  
I sweat dropped. "That's your reliable source?"  
  
"Yeah. I think his name was Joe."  
  
"Umm. Okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because camera's don't steel your soul."  
  
"Yeah they do!"  
  
"No, didn't you get your picture taken once?"  
  
"Well, uhhh. It must not have been working then." He replied.  
  
I sweat dropped again. "What about trains scares you?"  
  
"Who says I'm afraid of trains?" he asked.  
  
"Okay then, would you like to ride on right now?"  
  
"NOO!"  
  
-_- "That's what I thought."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What about psychiatrists is evil?" I said.  
  
"They read your mind and steel it," he said.  
  
What was really scary was he was half right. It had to be some kind of a stupid coincidence.  
  
"Sano, where did you hear this?" I asked him.  
  
"Joe."  
  
-_- Well that explains it.  
  
"Sano, we are almost done for today. Just one more thing." I said.  
  
"You aren't going to steel my soul are you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
Snap!  
  
I took his picture. Sano blinked, then saw the camera and screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's note: Reviewers: UPDATE OR WE'LL START A ROIT! Me: I'm sorry! I've been so busy! Gwen: Excuses are tools of incompetence, used to build monuments of nothingness, and those who specialize in them seldom succeed at anything. Me: -_- darn. she memorized it. Gwen: :-D (This saying was taught to us in school, so when I started saying it at home, Gwen started to remember it.) Me: Well anyway, It's been a while no? Anyway, I'm thinking about plots for another fic, working on websites, meeting new people, doing homework, basically a lot is going on. I'll try to update more often. Plus I really need to talk to you Snow white Hyatt. Please give me a e-mail or IM screen name.  
  
Thank you: Snow white Hyatt, Melody, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Madame Zorina, Master of Time and Space, Rissi-Sama, trueyamigirlfriend, dark-luv- dove, Dark Yukina, IchigoHikaru, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Spin Of Doom, pure-adept-inualex, knshn4eva, Ivy Raine, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love- Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky & Takuni for reviewing!  
  
Special thanks to: trueyamigirlfriend, Dark Yukina, Sotianiya, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, pure-adept-inualex, & Snow white Hyatt for having me on their favorite author's list. 


	8. Chapter 8: My lovely Sword

Chapter 8: My lovely Sword  
  
After the meeting Sano was still shaking all over.  
  
"Sano, what could she possibly done to make you shake like this?" asked Megumi sarcastically.  
  
Sano answered with a shaky voice "She. She."  
  
"She what?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"She. took my picture!"  
  
Everyone fell backwards.  
  
"And how did you get the lump on your head, may I ask?" Kenshin asked Sano.  
  
Sano looked hurt that no one seemed to care he had been photographed. "The window." He said.  
  
"The window hurt your head?" Koaru asked.  
  
T-T "Yep." He answered simply.  
  
"What did you do? Slam your head against it?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Well, yeah." he answered.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. I shrugged.  
  
Yahiko seemed to have gotten his voice back. "Hey Gwen, I bet I could beet you at swordsman ship." he said.  
  
Gwen grinned. (She also seemed to have her voice back) "Morgan? Can I barrow your kanata?" (Japanese sword)  
  
O.O "Oro!"  
  
"No you may not barrow my kanata!" I yelled back at her.  
  
"Please!?! With it I can't loose- I promise I won't get hurt!" she begged.  
  
"I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about the sword!" I answered.  
  
Everyone fell backwards.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be careful with it!" Gwen said.  
  
-_- "That's what you said with my bike." I said.  
  
[(dramatic music) Bum, bum, bum, bum!]  
  
"Well, it was an accident." she said and laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure it was." I said.  
  
"I didn't mean to ride your bike into the pond!" she said.  
  
"Well you can't barrow the kanata." I told her solemnly.  
  
Yahiko snickered.  
  
"Then what did you expect me to use?" she asked. "The wooden sword we have in the basement?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
-_- "Aww, darn." She said. Gwen ran down and got the wooden sword.  
  
And so Gwen and Yahiko commenced their "sword" fight. The rest of us watched, mildly amused.  
  
Sano looked at me. "You mean you have a kanata?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah. It doesn't have much of a blade though." I answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's not sharp." I said. "I like to mess around with it."  
  
"You play with a deadly weapon?" said Sano.  
  
"Well I don't play with it- I kind of practice swordsman ship." I told him.  
  
His turned his attention back to Gwen and Yahiko's fight. Then he looked over at me again. "I bet Kenshin could beat you."  
  
I sweat dropped. "I'm sure he could."  
  
=============================================================  
  
Author's note: IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! My computer broke down- I swear. It was suck a pain. I felt so helpless. Well, tomorrow I have to spend the night at school for some kind of a lock in- (who's the bright guy who came up with THAT idea) Anyway- all that's new is I have RK songs stuck in my head ALL THE TIME. I know all the translated words to heart of the sword & freckles. Most of the words to 3 others I don't know the name of.  
  
Thank you Sotianiya, Snow white Hyatt, PraiseDivineMercy, Rissi-Sama, Ivy Raine, trueyamigirlfriend, Spin Of Doom, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Melody, Madame Zorina, Master of Time and Space, Rissi-Sama, dark-luv-dove, IchigoHikaru, Dark Yukina, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, pure-adept- inualex, knshn4eva, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, PraiseDivineMercy, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for reviewing.  
  
Special thanks to Sotianiya, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, pure-adept-inualex, Snow white Hyatt, Rissi-Sama, & psychopenguinjedi23 for having me on their favorite author's lists. 


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting three, Megumi

Chapter 9: Meeting three, Megumi  
  
"Well, I guess we could start another meeting now."  
  
Megumi sighed. "I guess I'll go."  
  
"Okay then. Hey Gwen! I'm starting the next meeting now okay?" I said.  
  
"What ever." She was still occupied with her "sword" fight with Yahiko.  
  
"Follow me please." I told Megumi as I lead her down the hall to my office. We sat down.  
  
"What's with the camera?" she asked referring to the camera that was still sitting on my desk.  
  
"Oh that- that's left over from the last meeting."  
  
She looked at me questionably.  
  
"Well, what I think is important for us to start with is perhaps your past." I told her.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Well, what bothers you most about your past?" I asked her. I used some of my truth power.  
  
"I used to be forced to make a deadly drug." She didn't seem to want to talk about it much. (No duh)  
  
I used a fair amount of energy on truth right then. "How did you feel about this?"  
  
"The only thing I could think of doing was taking my own life." she said. She looked very troubled. "I just couldn't do it."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I ran away and was rescued by sir ken and Sano."  
  
"So Sanosuke saved you?"  
  
She nodded. "Then Sano found out about the drugs I was carrying with me. I had to leave or else they would get hurt- all of them, Dr. Gensai the little girls, Koaru, sir ken, sano."  
  
"So you left?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but Sano came to get me-"  
  
"Sano came to rescue you?" I asked.  
  
"Ummm. yes I guess." She answered. "They all came to help me. They went through all the trouble to rescue me, and I was too blind to see it. Sano came and knocked the knife away just before I could end my life."  
  
"So he saved you- again?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you keep mentioning him anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
She sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, I guess that's enough meeting for now." I said.  
  
"But that was hardly a half an hour."  
  
"So?"  
  
She sweat dropped.  
  
There was a crash from the other room.  
  
"I'd better go she what broke." I said.  
  
We left my office and walked down to the other room where Gwen and Yahiko were standing next to each other looking at me guiltily.  
  
-_- "Okay Gwen, what broke?" I asked. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gwen asked insistently.  
  
"Where are sir ken and the others?" Megumi asked.  
  
"They are watching TV in the other room." Yahiko told her.  
  
She responded with an "Oh".  
  
"What broke?!?" I asked again angrily.  
  
Gwen pointed to the window.  
  
"AKK! You broke the window???"  
  
"It was their fault!" Gwen and Yahiko said in unison pointing to each other.  
  
"You broke the front window you bakas!" I yelled. (What? You'd be mad too- do u have any idea how expensive it is replace windows?)  
  
Gwen glared at Yahiko.  
  
"It wasn't me! You did it remember?" he said angrily to Gwen.  
  
Gwen ignored him. "Now see what you did? You made her mad! Now she's gonna kill us." Gwen said. "I'm too young to die!"  
  
"You got that right little girl! You are too young!" Yahiko said.  
  
Gwen growled then slammed Yahiko over the head with her wooden sword.  
  
"Gwen, have you ever heard the saying an eye for an eye?" I asked calmly.  
  
"No. What does it mean?" she asked.  
  
I gracefully reached over and took Gwen's wooden sword. "IT MEANS THIS!!!" I slammed Gwen over the head with the sword I had just confiscated.  
  
"AKK! My head! What did you do that for?" she said angrily clutching her head.  
  
"Sorry about that Megumi. Is Yahiko okay?" I asked.  
  
She looked over his head as Yahiko grumbled. "He'll be fine, but what about-"  
  
"Gwen? She'll be okay." I said.  
  
-_- "Gee aren't you a caring sister." Gwen grumbled.  
  
"Yes I know." ^-^  
  
:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:- D:-D:-D  
  
Author's note: Ta-Da! There it is! My worst work yet! The chapter I feared would scare my reviwers away!  
  
. No one's gone yet. Yay!  
Well anyway. the next chapter I really kind of like so far. I don't know. What ever. Now that this chapter is done you are all a step closer to a good chapter! ^^ Well I think you all owe a special thank you to someone! Every one repeat after me: THANK YOU DARK-LUV-DOVE! :-D She guilt-ed me into typing this chapter. lol I'm far too lazy for my own good.  
  
Reviwers: BOO! Me: *puppy eyes* Reviewers: -_-  
Anyway. Thank you dark-luv-dove, Rissi-Sama, Snowy Riku and Yami's lover, trueyamigirlfriend, Chibi-Tenken/Harusame, Ivy Raine, PraiseDivineMercy, IchigoHikaru, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Sotianiya, Spin Of Doom, Melody, Madame Zorina, Master of Time and Space, IchigoHikaru, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Wave-Master-Alex, knshn4eva, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for all the nice reviews I have. You all really have engraved your names into my heart.  
  
I really can't believe I have 72 reviews! I'm so happy! *Bursts into hysterical tears of joy*  
  
Oh yeah and special thanks to: Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Snowy Riku and Yami's lover, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, animeaddict195x, & dark- luv-dove for putting me on their favorite author's lists. (I'm really getting a lot of wonderful new friends aren't I?) I'm so happy I could cry. *starts crying again*  
  
*Sniff* Next chapter I'm going to recommend fanfics in the author's note maybe.  
  
Now. THANKS AGAIN DARK-LOVE-DOVE! 


	10. Chapter 10: The name of the past, Tomoe

Author's note: Hi everyone! I was going to recommend fics in this chapter but I really don't know who wanted which one recommended. I am such an idiot sometimes.^^ Reviewers: -_- *sweat drop* Me: So if you want a story recommended I'd have to remember. *Cough*remind me*cough*  
  
In other news:I am lazy so I had my mom type this for me. Unfortunately she tends to "clean up" something when she types it so I'm sorry this isn't quite my normal style. FORGIVE ME PEOPLE! Reviewers: *hurl vegetables at me* Me: Iiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10: The Name of the Past, Tomoe  
  
"Well, everyone has gone except Kenshin," I said later that day while we were all finishing up lunch.  
  
"I should have my meeting after dinner then, that I should," Kenshin said.  
  
"Sure, okay," I told him.  
  
Megumi seemed quiet. She was probably thinking over her meeting we had earlier. Sano seemed to have recovered from his meeting pretty well. Or perhaps he was in denial.  
  
(later)  
  
"Well, let's get started then," I told Kenshin as the session began.  
  
"So what should we talk about?" Kenshin asked me.  
  
"Let's start with Koaru," I said.  
  
He tensed. Perhaps he feared how he felt for her. He wanted the best for her. To him the best was someone who was not a farmer hitokiri, someone whose life was not threatened by the past.  
  
I decided to ease in with mind reading. I got a flash of panic - perhaps battling emotions, there seemed to be two sides of this mental argument. Then it was almost as though he knew what I was doing and he "shut" himself. I could no longer feel his emotions or anything.  
  
I gasped. This had taken a lot more strength that I had thought. I was exhausted.  
  
"Is something wrong, Leslie?" he asked. His voice was more tense. Maybe he had sensed what I was doing. I needed no mind reading to know he was suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a headache is all - I'll be fine," I told him.  
  
Now what? Did he really sense my presence? No, that was impossible -- nothing like this had ever happened before. I was nervous, but I had to know if he really knew I was entering his mind. I tried again.  
  
I sensed a rising anger as I tried again. Then I was "blocked" again. My head was throbbing. It was final. He could sense me.  
  
"I'm sorry, we should really get started," I told Kenshin.  
  
"You wanted me to start with Koaru, correct?"  
  
"Umm actually, how about we start with your past?"  
  
"That would be fine, that it would." There was a trace of doubt in his voice.  
  
I tried again. One word. One word was on his mind then. Just one word- "Tomoe".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Special thanks: Thank you Ivy Raine, Master of Time and Space, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Emerald31, Choas Babe, trueyamigirlfriend, Silvermoon, Snow White Hyatt, Sotianiya, dark-luv-dove, Rissi-Sama, Chibi-Tenken/Harusame, PraiseDivineMercy, IchigoHikaru, Sotianiya, Spin Of Doom, Melody, Madame Zorina, Master of Time and Space, Dark Yukina, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Wave-Master-Alex, knshn4eva, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for reviewing my fic.  
  
A special thank you to Choas Babe, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Snow White Hyatt, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, animeaddict195x, dark-luv-dove, & Emerald31 for having me on their favorite authors list.  
  
PS. Don't you just love cliff hangers? 


	11. Chapter 11: meeting five, Kenshin

Author's note: Hello! Reviwers: hurl things at her Me: IIIEEE! I wasn't gone that long was I? Random reviewer1: Yes you were! *hurls rock at her* Me: *covers her head* I was on vacation! Reviewers: *eyes flame* VACATION??? Me: o-o Uhh.. yeah. Random reviewer2: There is no such thing as vacation for a fanfic writer! Me: Well. Um.. I haven't been reading either.. Reviewers: WHAT??? Random reviewer3: YOU LEFT A CLIFF HANGER UP FOR WEEKS! Me: Um.. Here's the new chapter?  
  
Chapter 11: meeting five, Kenshin  
  
Blackness. He blocked again. I sighed. My head was killing me, and I was exhausted. It was quite tiring to have a mental battle with the botoasai.  
  
"So, what kind of things happened in your past? Anything that you really regret?" I asked. I had to get him on the subject- it was the only way.  
  
He stared into space. His eyes seemed to be looking into another world- the world of the past. No drought reminiscing about that cold day, the day he killed the one he loved with his own hands. The day the second half of his scar was born.  
  
I myself knew little about this or how it happened. My knowledge was limited so it was a total mystery of what he might really be thinking. I had to get him to let go of his past. It was the only way to get him and Koaru together.  
  
(Well maybe some of you smart people out there may have seen the whole series of Samurai X- but I haven't, so there:-p)  
  
"Kenshin.?"  
  
He glanced over. It was clear he was thinking deaply. It was clear there was a lot of sarrow behind those eyes. For a moment I thought maybe that I never should have brought up the subject. But soon I remembered there was a rerason for this and moved on.  
  
I was going to have to say everything carefully. "You're holding on to the past. You need to let go a little."  
  
He continued his eary state of staring into space. It was quite unnerving to watch.  
  
I sighed. I was just so tired. Things were getting ocward. "Kenshin, if you love Koaru you have to let go. for her."  
  
He blinked and returned to his rouroni state at the mention of Koaru.  
  
"I wonder if I did any good at all through out all my meetings. But whats really important is this one. Kenshin, please stop grasping hold of the past. it hurts her. It hurts koaru."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"You are hurting yourself by holding on. The past is the past. You must learn to live in the present. Don't forget. just move on." I took a breath. I was tired and couldn't think strait. "Kenshin, do you love her? Do you love Koaru?"  
  
He smiled. "Miss Koaru deserves better than me that she does."  
  
"No. You don't get it. "My head began to ache. The room was swirling. "Kenshin, you're so blind. look at her. She loves.you." I was feeling really dizzy. "I'm tired of you ignoring that. I'm tired of. I'm just. tired." I couldn't stay awake any longer. The room went black.  
  
Author's note: No, I'm not dead. -_- And I'm sorry but vacation left this big gap & it will be a while till I catch up on reading. I'll try to update soon. Thank you: Sylvia Viridian, Rissi-Sama, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Master of Time and Space, Choas Babe, Neko-Kyolover, Angel of Fire, Chibilover2000, trueyamigirlfriend, Ivy Raine, Emerald31, Silvermoon, Ivy Raine, Sura:lover of many anime guys, Sotianiya, dark-luv-dove, Chibi- Tenken/Harusame, PraiseDivineMercy, IchigoHikaru, Sotianiya, Spin Of Doom, Melody, Madame Zorina, Dark Yukina, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Wave- Master-Alex, knshn4eva, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, RoseoftheDesert, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for reviewing my fic! (it has 91 reviews! YAY!)  
  
And special thanks to: Choas Babe, The-great-Monk-Grl, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Sura:lover of many anime guys, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, dark-luv-dove, Emerald31, & Master of Time and Space for having me on they're favorite authors lists!  
  
IM SO HAPPY YOU ALL CARE! *bursts into tears of joy* 


	12. Chapter 12: Clearing up the Obvious

Author's note: Well, it's been a while since I updated. ^_^;;;; Well, you can kill me later- k?  
  
Chapter 12: Clearing up the Obvious  
  
"What happened to her, Sir-Ken?" I heard a voice say.  
  
I attempted to open my eyes, but it was too bright for my unadjusted eyes. I closed them again.  
  
"I do believe she fainted in the middle of our meeting- is she alright Miss Megumi?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Just give her a few minutes to recover."  
  
"That's good." I heard Koaru say.  
  
I groaned. My head hurt. As I sat up a wet cloth slid off my forehead where it must have been sitting a minute before. What happened? Did I really black out in the middle of a meeting? That's right- I was in a meeting with Kenshin and we were talking, but I can't remember what happened after that. I must have passed out from the strain of the meeting. I'd have to be more careful in the future.  
  
I got out of bed. The others must have brought me upstairs while I was blacked out. I walked down the stairs.  
  
"So you're finally up." I heard Gwen say.  
  
"Yeah..." My head still hurt.  
  
"I walked to the little grocery store down the road and picked up a few things."  
  
"What kind of things?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Eggs??? You bought eggs???"  
  
"They were on sale." She said calmly.  
  
"But three dozen?"  
  
"Three? I could have sworn I bought four."  
  
I pulled out a carton and saw another one behind it. "You did." -_-  
  
"I thought so."  
  
I opened the pantry to see if we had anything to make dinner with.  
  
O_____O  
  
"Oh yeah, I bought some flour and sugar too."  
  
"B- b- but- but there are BAGS of sugar and flour here!"  
  
"So what are we going to do with all this flour, sugar, eggs, and baking soda?" She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Baking soda?"  
  
"Yeah, I bought some of that too. And chocolate chips."  
  
-_- "You know, if you wanted to make cookies you could have just asked."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What?"  
  
I took out the mixer. "Get out of here before I kill you."  
  
^-^"OK" She said as she practically skipped out of the kitchen.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
(Kaoru's point of view)  
  
(In the other room with everyone else)  
  
(Enough parentheses already)  
  
Kenshin has been quiet lately. I wonder what Leslie and him talked about in their session. Wait- did he just look over at me?  
  
(Back to normal P.O.V.)  
  
I was just finished getting out materials when Kaoru walked in.  
  
"Hey. I was just making cookies, you want to help?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. "I've never made them before but if you show me how I'll help.  
  
"Alright." I showed her the materials I had set out on the counter. "First you add a cup of water to the mixing bowl.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Well they're done." I said as I pulled out the tray from the oven.  
  
"Okay, how long until they cool down?"  
  
"Only about. Um. I forget but we'll set them for a few minutes."  
  
"Do you think the others will like them?" she asked me.  
  
"Of course. I make these cookies every once and a while for Gwen and she seems to like them."  
  
While we waited for the cookies to cool we put away the extra eggs and stuff.  
  
"Okay, lets go have the others try them." I said. I slid them onto a plate and we went to the other room where Gwen was failing miserably to teach everyone to play the board game life.  
  
Sano looked up and saw the plate of cookies Kaoru was holding. "Uh oh. it looks like the little missy hasn't given up on cooking after all.."  
  
"I'll have you know me and Leslie worked hard on these." Kaoru said as she tried hard not to loose her temper with Sano.  
  
Yahiko sighed. "Kaoru, face it. You can't cook. Give up already."  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched slightly as she glared at Yahiko.  
  
".besides, we're tired of eating your experiments." Sano finished for Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru gave both Yahiko and Sano death glares that made them freeze. "Her Kenshin, you try one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So whatcha think?^^ Was it worth the wait? And no I'm not planning to make the cookies kill everyone. -_-  
  
Thank you: Raku Ozzarian princess, person, Spin Of Doom, The-great-Monk- Grl, SarcasmSage, dark-luv-dove, Kenshin Lover, Sylvia Viridian, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, trueyamigirlfriend, FoxyFireDemon, momijigirl, Neko- Kyolover, Silvermoon, Master of Time and Space, Kaoru-chan21, Rissi-Sama, Choas Babe, Angel of Fire, Chibilover2000, Ivy Raine, Emerald31, Snowmaster108, Sotianiya, Chibi-Tenken/Harusame, PraiseDivineMercy, IchigoHikaru, Melody, Madame Zorina, Dark Yukina, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Wave-Master-Alex, knshn4eva, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Falling_from_the_sky, & Takuni for revivewing my story!  
  
Special thanks to Choas Babe, The-great-Monk-Grl, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Snowmaster108, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, dark-luv- dove, Emerald31, Master of Time and Space, & FoxyFireDemon for putting me on they're favorite author's lists. 


	13. Chapter 13: Planning & a long author's n...

Author's note: Someone can not update when they are trapped in the woods tied to a tree in a steal bar cage surrounded by at least 30 writers block monsters. . . Kill me later?  
  
**Chapter 13: Planning**  
  
Kaoru smiled as she brought back the empty plate that had once held our cookies. Apparently everyone liked them.  
  
I sighed as I thought over how they would need to leave soon. I didn't have much more time to get Kenshin and Kaoru together. Maybe I could get them to go out to eat together.  
  
I imagined two people wearing 1800's Japanese style clothing walking into a fancy restaurant. Just imagining the waiter's face was enough to make me giggle. But if Kenshin and Kaoru looked odd . . . I laughed at the thought or Sano walking in wearing his normal outfit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked. She must have heard me laugh.  
  
Nothing, just thinking is all." I answered simply.  
  
Maybe if I got Kenshin to wear a tuxedo . . . I giggled. I'd have to get Kaoru a dress too, which wouldn't be too much trouble.  
  
I walked to the other room. "Kenshin- could you come here for a second?"  
  
"Of course." He walked over. "What exactly is it you want Leslie?"  
  
I pulled out some measuring tape. "Do you mind if I take your sizes? I'm thinking of getting you and the others some formal cloths." I began my measurements.  
  
"You don't happy with what we have." He argued.  
  
"No don't worry about it. I insist." I told him. I called over to Sano. "I need your measurements too."  
  
"What for? Are you planning to make separate little jail cells for each of us?"  
  
Author's note: Short but sweet right?

Reviewers: . . .

Me: Oh, the silent treatment, eh?

Reviewers: Yep.

Me: x.x Thank you to the fallowing; and I've added comments! Sorry cause there's so many of you and I'm not sure what to cause a lot of you either left or loathe me to the core for lack of updates . . .  
  
The No Life King of Denton: sorry about chapter size, I like to have short chapters because it makes me feel like it's not impossible to update and helps to make me do whatever little updating I ever do.

bsdisaster: glad you like my story!

BoOkWoRm145: Lol, well someone has to go first, no? :-p

cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS: Well I did update! Hehe actually with out the recent reviews like yours I may have abandoned the fic all together! XD

Trio Bakura the evil penguin: lol yeah, my cooking is so weird! Be free to talk to me on AIM about my story!

trueyamigirlfriend: see! I do still exist! Lol thanks for the support in my writing all the time!

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Hehe I know what you mean about cookies! With my parents I always end up having to ask 2 days before time cause they find other stuff I should be doing, like cleaning my room. -.-

Silvermoon: Yay! You like it!

The-Great-Monk-Grl: sorry it took so long for the update!!

Raku Ozzarian princess: lol I'm still alive!!!

Person: Whoever you are, sorry for the wait! XD

Spin Of Doom: I'm back!!! I escaped from writers block!

SarcasmSage: Fine! I updated! Don't hurt me! XD (joke) hehe thanks for the encouragement

dark-luv-dove: eyes glitter You really like my story? T.T (tears of joy)

Kenshin Lover: Lol! Yeah the picture of Sano! I've wanted to do that for a while in a fic :-D

Sylvia Viridian: Thank you so much for the tip with the ". . ." thing! I was actually wondering why there were periods in weird places when I reread my fic XD

FoxyFireDemon: I won't give up writing! I swear it!

momijigirl: ooo! Thanks!

Neko-Kyolover: Sorry for the wait!

Master of Time and Space: lol thanks

Kaoru-chan21: O.O OMG! You just gave me a VERRY cool idea! It involves trains! Bwahahahahahahahahaaha-cough-choke-

Rissi-Sama: Sorry about my lack of common updates. . . You forgive me right? -braces for impact from flying objects-

Choas Babe: Lol, tomoe drives me mad!

Angel of Fire: Lol

Chibilover2000: Yesh! I have to add more meetings too I think but I'm low on inspiration. :-/

Ivy Raine: What comes next is. . . Another chapter! No, I'm joking, I'll try to update sooner from now on, this time I mean it I think.  
  
I have one more thing to say. . . WHERE DID THE REST OF YOU GO? -crys-   
  
O! I can really say I'm so happy I made this fic! Because of it I've made so many new friends cries from happiness from having friends   
  
**Extra special thanks to:**  
  
Choas Babe, The-Great-Monk-Grl, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Trio Bakura the evil penguin, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, dark-luv-dove, Emerald31, Master of Time and Space, FoxyFireDemon, cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS, & bsdisaster for having me on their favorite authors lists!!!  
  
BTW: check out my fictionpress account as "morgan wood" I got a lot of cool poetry and stuff there. Oh! and my account at animemusicvideos.org too please!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14: Pulling it all together

Author's note: I really just updated last night but I thought it was the right thing to do to update again. ENJOY! . . . If you can. . . T.T  
  
**Chapter 14: Pulling it all together  
**  
After gathering everyone's sizes, me, Kaoru and Megumi gathered around a catalog to pick out our outfits.  
  
"Oh! Wow!" said Kaoru enthusiastically spotted to a royal blue dress. "Take a look at that one!"  
  
"Ooooo! That's a pretty one!" I said.  
  
"It must also cost a fortune," commented Megumi.  
  
I nodded. "It not a problem, is that the one you like best Kaoru?"  
  
"No, I really don't want you to have to pay so much for it, maybe I should keep looking. . . Besides I'm not sure it's my style."  
  
"I think you'd like good in that dress," commented Yahiko from the doorway.  
  
Kaoru looked over at him in surprise. "You really think so Yahiko?"  
  
"I don't pay attention to the prices, it's really not a problem I assure you." I said.  
  
"We are very grateful for you're kindness, but what may I ask are your plans? You must have something planned if you are getting us all new outfits." Megumi said.  
  
"Well, my [plans are a surprise. . ." I started but before I could finish Sano interrupted from the other room.  
  
"She's going to brain wash us and make us our slaves to live here forever!!!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone ignored him. (XD)  
  
"So Megumi have you decided on a dress yet?" I asked.  
  
"If you are positive you don't care about prices I think I'd like this purple one here." She said.  
  
"And you would like the blue one Kaoru?" I asked.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Alrighty, and I'm going to wear a long black skirt from my closet and this dress shirt here." I said pointed to a light blue one. "I'm not much for dresses you see." ; "Oh, and Gwen picked out a dress earlier, it's gonna be light green with dark green flowers printed on the front."  
  
"Thank you again for these Leslie." Said Megumi.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm going to go tell the tailors our orders so we can get these soon." I say standing up.  
  
"Alright."  
  
I walked to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the tailor's where I had special ordered the catalogs from.  
  
"Hello, this is insert good name here's tailors, this is May, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm calling to finalize a special order for seven outfits. My name is Leslie Morgan."  
  
"Oh! We were just wondering if we should call you, one of your orders, the one for a man named "Sano", are you sure you gave the sizes right before?"  
  
I laughed. "Yes. He is that tall."  
  
"Oh, ok then." Said may from the other end of the phone.  
  
----------------------------------)[later](--------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Next I went on the internet to check to see if I could get any train tickets. . .  
  
**Author's note:** Bwaahahahahahahaahhahahhahhahahahha-cough-choke- This is gonna be so cool! I have something to look forward to writing in the next chapter!!!! Thank you all who still like my fic!!

And thanks to those who don't like it anymore but reviewed a few times, namely thank the fallowing people: The No Life King of Denton, bsdisaster, BoOkWoRm145, cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS, Trio Bakura the evil penguin, trueyamigirlfriend, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, Silvermoon, The-Great-Monk-Grl, Raku Ozzarian princess, person, Spin Of Doom, SarcasmSage, dark-luv-dove, Kenshin Lover, Sylvia Viridian, FoxyFireDemon, momijigirl, Neko-Kyolover, Master of Time and Space, Kaoru-chan21, Rissi-Sama, Choas Babe, Angel of Fire, Chibilover2000, Ivy Raine, Emerald31, Sotianiya, Chibi-Tenken/Harusame, PraiseDivineMercy, IchigoHikaru, Melody, Madame Zorina, Dark Yukina, Buzzard Chicken!, lively meatball, Wave-Master-Alex, knshn4eva, RoseoftheDesert, I-Love-Kenshin, KC1, deity of death1, HZero, Chocolate covered Videl, Seals Destroy, Firuze Khanume, Fallingfromthesky, & Takuni for reviewing my fic!  
  
Special thanks to: Choas Babe, The-Great-Monk-Grl, Dark Yukina, trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Spin Of Doom, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex, Trio Bakura the evil penguin, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, dark-luv-dove, Emerald31, Master of Time and Space, FoxyFireDemon, cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS, & bsdisaster for having me on theier favorite author's lists.  
  
Thank you all so much for the support. NOW REVIEW! And if you forgot to review last chapter, REVIEW THERE! XD Please???? T.T


	15. Chapter 15: Happy 4th of July or is it?

**Author's note:** It's official, you all hate me, but I owe it to the friends  
I met because of this fanfic to finish it and no one's gonna stop me!  
Last 2 or 3 remaining reviewers: . . .  
Me: BE QUIET! . -cries-  
Last 2 or 3 reviewers: -walk away-  
Me: WAAA!!!

**Chapter 15: Happy 4th of July or is it?**

I should probably do a meeting . . . Yahiko's been doing pretty well manner  
wise, Sano doesn't need and more meets till the train ride in 3 days- wait!  
I know! We should all go to the fireworks tonight! It's the forth of July,  
so the show should . . . cause Sano to scare others with his screaming . .  
. Maybe not such a good Idea. Maybe we can see the fireworks from the  
roof? But still the fireworks aren't for a few hours; I should have a  
meeting with Kenshin right before the fireworks.

Suddenly Gwen interrupted my thoughts by pointing out that the stir-fry I  
was making was burning. 00 "No! Darn it!" I yelled as I pull the pan off the stove. "Oh and Leslie, the door bell just rang." Gwen said. 

"Why don't you get it? Can't you see I'm cooking?"

She shrugged and went to get the door and I when back to tried to salvage  
the remains of the stir-fry. Suddenly I got a strange feeling. I turned  
around to the doorway of the kitchen just in time to see, just like you  
would a dead guy from the 6th sense, a balloon float by the doorway.  
"EEEEK!" I yelled when I jumped. Gwen walked back in. "Yeah, it says happy 4th of July on it but doesn't  
have a tag." "But it.. It just. . . "I stuttered looking from Gwen to the door and back  
again. --;; "Really Leslie, just cause that one balloon was evil doesn't mean  
they all are. . ." Gwen said rolling her eyes. I sweat dropped. Just then from the other side of the house I heard Yahiko say "Wha? A  
balloon?" "See! How'd it get all the way over there by itself?!?" I asked Gwen.  
She replied, "Um. . ." I grinned. "There, now there's proof its an evil  
balloon." Kaoru walked in & Yahiko walked in. "An evil what?" Kaoru asked. 

"Balloon." Gwen answered for me.

"It's not just one evil balloon, balloons are evil in general." I said.

"They are not!" Gwen countered.

"What's wrong with balloons?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, a while back I got a balloon and it stalked me and Gwen through the  
house for 2 days."

"How come you didn't just pop it?" Yahiko asked looking a little confused  
as to how a balloon could stalk someone.

"Well, if it was stalking us it must have had some kind of a soul right?  
;;;; I didn't wanna kill it." I said.

"Basically," Gwen said. "She was having to much fun wanted know what it  
would do next."

Yahiko sweat dropped.

"well. . . I did eventually have to kill it unfortunately but it was by  
accident."

"Accident?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, my sword wasn't really doing any damage cause it's so blunt but I  
guess I somehow cut it open" :-/ "I was gonna burry it but I forgot and I  
think Gwen threw it out by accent."

"Hey Leslie, so you're afraid of balloons?" Yahiko asked.

"Well kinda, but only if I don't have my wooden sword or katana handy." I  
answered.

"Oh well you should know that there's a balloon right behind you." Yahiko  
said.

O.O "There's a what?" I said turning around quickly to find myself face to  
face with the forth of July balloon. "IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Gwen screamed too, fallowed by Kenshin running in holding his sword eyes  
wide in surprise with Sanosuke right behind him. Then Megumi peeked in.  
"what's going on???" She asked in surprise.

I grabbed Yahiko's wooden sword from him and smacked the balloon across the  
kitchen with it. The balloon twirled in mid air before floating out the  
window. It then hit the wind chime then lodged itself between to branches  
in the tree outside.

Everyone stared at the balloon for a minute. "Can I have my sword  
back now?" Yahiko asked sounding kind of annoyed.

"Umm. . . Yeah sorry Yahiko, I'm gonna go get my own sword in case it  
comes back." I said handing him back his sword.

"You really think that things is going to come back?" Sano asked nervously.

"Yep, It'll only be in that tree for a while." Most everyone in the room  
had no idea what was going on so they didn't say anything.

"Hey Gwen get your wooden sword too."

"Okay."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's note:**  
Okay everyone! A couple things.

1) I've given up on trying to gain you reviewers back, I' thinking I'm not  
going to get more than 10 reviews in the remainder of this fic.

2) I am deeply considering the deletion of my other fanfics. Yes that right  
they suck, I know it, and I've given up on them.

3) I'm sorry about the long wait for updates but I badly needed a break  
from vacation. I was in Japan a week back in June and I was also up in  
Michigan on a church trip. I also was working on a few projects like summer  
homework and a competition to make the best anime music video with 2 of my  
friends, I'll have you all know that competition didn't end well. My movie  
maker program broke down and there are no downloads for it anywhere on the  
web. Trust me, I've been searching for a download for 2 weeks almost  
everyday. TT It's so not fair!! –cries miserably- 

4) I just turned 154 on the 27th! I got concert tickets to an  
evanescence concert =.=

**Updates on my stasis as a Rurouni Kenshin fan**  
Well I was a TomoeXKenshin fan for a while, but I'm back to K&K which made  
updating easier. I'm also about to buy a samurai X box set to see exactly  
what happened to Kenshin in his years as an assassin. Yes before now I was  
living in the dark, mostly off of the few video clips I've found (basically  
just 3 or 4) and a few spoilers for episodes.

My favorite RK theme song is now 1/3 my true feelings, It's so much fun to  
sing! 

Rurouni Kenshin is officially back to being my favorite anime of all time!!  
=.= Yeah, for a while it was a cross between Trigun, FLCL, Case Closed,  
and .hackSIGN. Well for the few who still care enough to review my last  
chapter, here are some thank yous

.  
Thank you Koneko maiden, trueyamigirlfriend, Trio the sohma family penguin,  
cincygurl222, & Emerald31 for reviewing my fic in the last two chapters.  
Extra special Thanks to Choas Babe, Neko=Miko-Kagome, Dark Yukina,  
trueyamigirlfriend, cynical feline, Ivy Raine, knshn4eva, Wave-Master-Alex,  
Trio the sohma family penguin, Rissi-Sama, psychopenguinjedi23, dark-luv-  
dove, Emerald31, Master of Time and Space, FoxyFireDemon, Mistaken Otaku,  
bsdisaster, & reuka for having me on they're favorite author's lists.  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER:** Who sent the balloon? A Kenshin meeting maybe? Review or I'll  
be heart broken and maybe forgot to add the new chapter to   
after I'm done writing it! ;;


End file.
